


List

by EMB664



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Family, Gen, Prophecy, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Summary: Só eu tive a sensação de que já sabia de alguma coisa desde o início?Ele vai voltar...
Kudos: 2





	List

She knows what her brother is capable of. Jack will do anything, destroy anyone to get what he wants. Knowing this never stopped her from being surprised by his malice. As for Myrron, he was a daredevil, but he wouldn't have the courage ... Did he already do that? Not...  
She read only to herself. The room's eyes on you. The lyrics, Myrron's lyrics, were getting mixed up ... his breath was ... air  
Fiona  
Who else? Jack will come back, he will come back, he will destroy everything ...  
Beating heart of the mother of birds ...  
It was all dark and he'll be back


End file.
